Lenguas extranjeras
by Usagi Sushi
Summary: Nunca había visto un cabello tan hermoso y llamativo ondearse con tal gracia y elegancia, ni alguna chica que tuviera una mirada tan decidida, pero por igual, realmente hermosa y profunda [MiloxFemCamus]


_Oneshot que participa en el evento "Milo ShipFest" en Tumblr.  
Prompt #1: Conociendo a la pareja._

* * *

● **Lenguas extranjeras ●**

Fue hace un año aproximadamente cuando la conoció en clases para aprender alemán. En un principio, él iba a inscribirse para aprender el idioma ruso, pero en cuanto la vio pasar y subir por las escaleras... simplemente no supo que hacer, nunca había visto un cabello tan hermoso y llamativo ondearse con tal gracia y elegancia, ni alguna chica que tuviera una mirada tan decidida, pero por igual, realmente hermosa y profunda. Ella tenía un andar muy natural y estilizado, por lo cual se dijo a si mismo que nunca había visto a una chica parecida a ella, y aunque estaba algo así como perdido al intentar encontrar el salón de clases indicado, al menos se había encontrado a alguien interesante y sumamente bonita por el camino.

Se quedó de pie observando la carita tan dulce y pecosa de la chica y no se movió ni un ápice de su lugar…embelesado por esas bonitas caderas mecerse con soltura a la par que caminaba, eso hasta que la fémina entró al salón de clases. Ni siquiera se percató del momento en el que se dispuso a entrar a ese lugar para seguir contemplando a esa belleza pelirroja, hasta que la misma volteo a mirarle luego de unos instantes. Él estaba de pie en la puerta del salón, y ella ya se encontraba sentada en el primer lugar en la primera fila, cerca del escritorio del profesor. Normalmente, la seria muchacha no le habría dirigido la palabra a un desconocido, pero la expresión del chico ahí parado se le antojó demasiado extraña…como si estuviera perdido, o algo peor.

—¿Buscabas el salón donde imparten alemán?... —

El muchacho salió de sus ensoñaciones y se percató de que tenía que contestarle algo a esa preciosidad…lo que fuera. riñéndose internamente por esa manera de actuar tan _creepy_ que estaba teniendo. ¡Nunca le había pasado algo así antes!

—Ahhh…si, claro… ¿Puedo…pasar? —

¿Pero que estaba haciendo? ¡Se suponía que él debía buscar las clases de ruso! —

—Vine a pedir información y… creo que acabé algo perdido. —

Al menos no le dijo una mentira a la muchacha…no del todo. Ella le miró largamente antes de hablar, los primeros días ella estaba igual que el chico o peor… puesto que viajó desde Francia para estudiar la universidad en Grecia…y por supuesto, le interesó inscribirse a uno que otro curso de idiomas. Llegar a un lugar desconocido no le fue nada sencillo, así que comprendió aquellos nervios que parecía manifestar el chico.

—Adelante… si quieres yo te puedo informar sobre el horario y los costos, llevo aquí una semana. —

El chico sonrió, acercándose para agradecerle a la muchacha, y sentarse a su lado ahora que tenía la oportunidad…

* * *

—¿Entonces…me estás diciendo que te anotaste en la clase equivocada solo por que querías conocerme?... ¿Y que inicialmente buscabas aprender ruso? — La pelirroja le miró expectante y no muy convencida de escuchar algo como eso. La verdad es que esa información la tomó por sorpresa, pues se había hecho una idea completamente equivocada.

—Así es…exactamente como lo escuchas. — El rubio le sonrió con toda su coquetería, apretando su manita suave y tersa mientras caminaban de regreso a casa. La verdad sea dicha…le tomó dos semestres enteros llegar a ganarse su confianza y hacerle entender a la chica que de verdad despertaba en él un profundo y genuino interés. Era una mujer reservada, muy difícil de conquistar, inteligente y muy independiente. Todo de ella le encantó una vez empezara a conocerle…sin duda alguna sus corazonadas siempre resultaban certeras, pues desde que la vio por vez primera, entendió que Camus era una persona que valdría la pena conocer.

—Pues… al menos sirvió de algo tu impulsividad, porque estudiaste alemán. — No todo era perfección en ella… también tenía sus defectos y por supuesto, el que fuera tan práctica y poco romántica no ayudaba mucho a crear un ambiente agradable para los dos cuando las cosas necesitaban tornarse románticas...

—Claro… lo dices como si ser novios no fuera nada relevante, aunque no estoy diciendo que no disfruté las clases, gracias a ti aprendí algo interesante que no tenía planeado…—

—Yo no dije…—

Milo no solía ser tan expresivo a menos que la situación tocara una fibra sensible en su persona, y al notar su semblante algo ensombrecido… Camus solo pudo suspirar con resignación.

—Supongo…que podría aprender algo que a ti te gusta. El próximo mes… ¿Te gustaría que nos inscribiéramos a aprender ruso?. —

Milo cambió su semblante de un momento a otro, sorprendido en verdad y con el leve rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podía ella ser tan preciosa y adorable? A pesar de que tenía en la universidad una fama de "la frialdad en persona" él sabía que hizo una buena elección pretendiendo a la muchacha y haciéndola su novia.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Hice este fic justamente el día de hoy, primero de Noviembre y a las apuradas, ustedes disculparán que quedara muy cortito, pero quería poner mi granito de arena para celebrar el cumpleaños de Milo. No he encontrado muchos fanfics de Fem Camus y nuestro bicho favorito, por eso se me ocurrió escribir sobre ellos en modo hetero. Espero poder usar a Camus-chan en el futuro en otro fanfic, me encantaría ver como después tienen hijitos y Hyoga se pone celoso por que sus 'padres' ya no le ponen tanta atención, o algo como eso… lol. Bien…¡cambio y fuera! Tomatazos y todo lo demás serán recibidos en la cajita de los reviews.


End file.
